User blog:Daisy-ReeRules/My DQIX Team
Well, since my team is so awesome (not) I thought you'd want to know about them. XD Blaze The mortal sentinel, ex-Celestrian, you'd think she'd be quite strong. But actually, she's the third strongest attack-wise. THIRD!!! No, I'm not kidding. Minstrels are horrible, so she isn't getting revocation. She is gonna be...Uhhh... I'll get back to you on that. Anyway, she has red hair tied up in one of those frizzy ponytails or whatever they are, blue eyes and she's medium height, I think. Currently, I've been training her in Minstrel (lv 49), Martial Artist (lv 9), Priest (idk) and maybe another category or two. Currently, she's a minstrel with: a Fire Blade, Silver Shield, Dragon Warrior Helm, Sacred Armour, Dragon Warrior Gloves, Dragon Warrior Trousers, Safety Shoes and Dragon Scale. She looks terrible, but oh well. Fact you probably didn't know: She's silent. Don't know why. I suppose she'd be annoying if she talked, so I'm happy with that. Luna Luna is my trusty priest. She started off as a Mage, but when we got to the Gritty Palace (hehe) I changed her to a Priest. She's doing well; only about 5 levels behind the others. She's the weakest of my team, but her Magical Mending really makes up for it. She's got the same hairstyle as Blaze, but brown, blue eyes and she's tall. Like I said, she's been a Priest and Mage, and also Thief, Warrior and Martial Artist. She's not picky. Well, she's an NPC. She was the one who called back post-game Lleviathan. Yay for Luna, she summoned a giant...err...fish whale? Currently, she's a Priest with: Sceptre of Gitt, Silver Shield, Spellward Circlet, Flowing Dress, Mayoress's mittens, Blue Jeans, High Heels and a Spirit Bracer. Fact you probably didn't know: If she were real, she wouldn't work in a church. Nope. She'd run a nightclub. XD Scarlett The strongest member of my party, and my favourite. She's a martial artist (professionally) so she's also the fastest. I don't change her vocation much, she's way too awesome as a martial artist. She has shoulder length red hair that ends in curls, blue eyes (all of my main party does, just because they go with about any hair colour and style) and she's also tall. She's an M.A. equipped with: Optimistick, Thug's Mug, Cloak of Concealment, Einhänder, Slick Slacks, Clogs and Holy Talisman. Fact you probably didn't know: Grandmaster Wun Tun Punch asked to battle her once. He went down with a punch to the face. Never underestimate Scarlett. Zoe My second strongest and second fave member of the team, Zoe is a warrior who's pretty good looking. She'd got the same hairdo as Scarlett but blonde, blue eyes (how did ya know?), and she's tall. As with Scarlett, I don't change her much. She's the slowest, like most Warriors, but has really awesome attack so I'm fine with that. She's a Warrior equipped with: Fire blade, Silver shield, Mercury's bandana, Mirror armour, Ultramarine mittens, Transparent tights, High heels and a Dragon Scale. Fact you probably didn't know: Her name was supposed to be Emerald, but it turned out to be Zoe. Category:Blog posts